friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Category Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Categories Content categories are for general organization of a user’s pages. Content categories are laid out in the format, “Content (Owner’s username).” Content (Enigmew) holds all of Enigmew’s pages, including fanfictions and character pages. Characters - All characters must have the Character category. Fanfictions - Fanfictions should always be given this category. Miscellaneous - Pages that aren’t necessarily fanfictions nor characters should be given this category, such as resources, fanon episodes, etc. Work in Progress - Pages that are still being worked on, characters, projects, etc., should be given this category. Fanfictions shouldn't be given this category, they should be given "Fanfiction (Incomplete)." Character pages 'Species' Alicorns - Characters who are alicorns are given this category. Unicorns - Characters who are unicorns are given this category. Pegasi - Characters who are pegasi are given this category. Earth Ponies - Characters who are earth ponies are given this category. Non-Ponies - Characters who are not ponies (for example, dragons, changelings, deer, humans, etc.) are given this category. 'Gender' Males - Characters who identify as males are given this category. Females - Characters who identify as females are given this category. Non-binary - Characters who don’t identify as male or female, such as genderqueer characters are given this category. 'Jobs' If your character works for a living, the following categories are the ones we encourage using. (If you'd like to suggest another career option, suggest it to the admins and they'll decide if it will be added or not.) These are rather self-explanatory and can be used however you interpret them with your characters. Career (Adventurer) Career (Writer) Career (Artist) Career (Healer/Doctor) Career (Chef) Career (Performer) Career (Scientist) Career (Student) Career (Guard) Career (Teacher) Career (Farmer) Career (Crafter) Career (Celebrity) Career (Royalty) 'Status' Status (Hero) - If your character is idolized or seen as a hero, they should be given this category. Status (Villain) - If your character is demonized or seen as a villain, they should be given this category. Status (Anti-Hero) - If your character has questionable motives and can’t be placed in either of the categories above, they should be given this category. Status (Supporting Character) - If your character doesn’t have a major role in a story, but helps the plot or the main characters, they should be given this category. 'Other' Foals - Characters that are still children should be given this category. LGBT+ - Characters who fall under the LGBT+ spectrum should be given this category. Deceased Characters- Characters who are deceased should be given this category. Ponysonas - Characters who are a representation of their creators can be considered ponysonas. They can also be known as mascots or personas. Fanfictions 'Genres' Genre (Short Story) - One-off fanfictions and short stories, in general, are given this category. Genre (Romance) - Fanfictions that focus on romance are given this category. Genre (Tragedy/Drama) - Fanfictions that focus on tragedy are given this category. Genre (Slice of Life) - Fanfictions that only focus on the day-to-day life of a character are given this category. Genre (Comedy) - Fanfictions that focus on comedy are given this category. Genre (Horror) - Fanfictions that focus on horror are given this category. Genre (Crossover) - Fanfictions that crossover with other franchises are given this category. Please try to avoid making too many crossovers. Genre (Roleplay) - Fanfictions that were originally roleplays but were rewritten and posted as fanfictions. 'Levels of Completion' Fanfiction (Completed) - Fanfictions that have been finished should be given this category. Fanfiction (Incompleted) - Fanfictions that have not been finished should be given this category. 'Canon Compatibility' Fanfiction (Canon) - Fanfictions that could be canon to the show are given this category. Fanfiction (Semi-Canon) - Fanfictions that have canon elements, but also fanon elements are given this category. Fanfiction (Fanon) - Fanfictions that primarily use fanon elements are given this category. 'Other' Fanfiction (Series) - Fanfictions with multiple pages/chapters are given this category.